Jeff the killer x Jane the killer: Keep your Enemies Closer
by CreepyPastaMavinLove
Summary: Jane and Jeff meet again...what will happen? This story is also on my wattpad - HeatherMcIntosh8
1. Chapter 1

Last time I encountered her, I noticed the slightest things she done, how attractive she was, how beautiful here pale skin looked against her black eyes. Finally the saying "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," had a new meaning...

...I, Jeff the killer, loved Jane Everlasting.

JEFF'S POV

I could sense someone was there, but proceeded to the daughters room, my carved grin gradually widening. I had made the parents beautiful and tucked them in to go to sleep, now it was time for the daughter.

The room was dark, but I could see the child enjoying her peaceful slumber, it's disgusting, _time to make her beautiful_ I though to myself. I jumped onto the bed and the girl woke with a start, as soon as she saw me she opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream...ah I loved the sound. I quickly slit her throat and she went silent and limp. I then slashed both sides of her mouth..._ah yes, now she is beautiful _ I thought.

I suddenly felt a draft, I spun around and that's when I saw her again, three years later she was still the same beauty I had desired to kill, and that's when I said something I would never have said to anyone...

...I've missed you Jane.

JANE'S POV

I sat in the abandoned cabin I now called home. It had been three years since I encountered Jeff, and even back then he still looked as beautiful as the first day I ever met him. It was a shame that he hated me. Tonight I was determined to tell him I didn't want to fight any more, I just wanted to find out why he kept me alive.

I was in mid thought when the police radio said that there had been a sighting of Jeff outside a house that was only a three minute walk away, so I grabbed my knife and began to run.

I reached the house within a minute and I could see Jeff in the bedroom, so I decided to sneak up on him, so I climbed silently through the window. When he turned round he was still beautiful, and then he said four words that made me weak...

..._I've missed you Jane._

But something was odd. He said it like he meant it, not like he was trying to provoke me, but like he genuinely missed me. He wouldn't look up at me, so I decided to proceed to do what I had came to do.

I walked up to him and handed him my knife. He looked confused, and that's when he done something I would never imagine him doing...Jeff the killer kissed me...


	2. Chapter 2 (jeff pov)

JEFF'S POV

Oh my god...I actually done it. I kissed her

Sure it was like for one second before I ran out the window...but I kissed her. I wonder how she reacted, maybe she hated it. Maybe she wanted to kill me more. Maybe she liked it and wanted me to kiss her again. I am thinking in WAYYY too much detail...I guess I should get back to slender mansion...should I tell Slendy, or not? Hmm I'll tell him and see if he can help me.

*At Slender Mansion*

"H-hey Slendy, can I talk to you about something?" Why am I so scared, I thought to myself. Slender turned to me and motioned for me to go on.

"Well...TodayImetJaneandImayhavekissedher..." I said it quite quickly but Slendy still understood.

"I think you should try and find her again...you probably left her very confused. Plus she may still want to fight you. When you next go to kill stay for longer, Jane will come after you and you can tell her anything you have to." Slender explained what I should do in a way that made me think something like this has happened before, oh well, I guess I should get ready to plan my next killing.

"Thank you Slender, I'll do exactly what you say" I exclaimed.

"Be careful though Jeff, sometimes two killers are all it takes for hell to break loose, then again two killers can be perfect together. Just watch out at all times"

I nodded at Slendy to tell him I understood, and went on my way to plan my next, soon to be beautiful, victims.

"_I hope to see you soon Jane"_

**~time skip 8:23pm~**

Right, Cresent Ave. House number 214. Two Adults and a teen, eugh, disgusting. But, only a short distance run, not long until they will be beautiful creatures. I will leave at 8:32 so it gives me time to sharpen my blade and go over what I need to say to Jane.

I really hope she shows up, I have never felt anything like this towards anyone else and I need to know how she feels.

_DO NOT fuck this up Jeff!_

**~At the house~**

I walked up to what I assumed was the parents bedroom door, and silently walked up to the bed. So peaceful yet so tense.

I suppose I will just have to show them a way to relax completely, so relaxed that they won't wake up hehe.

I quickly slit their throats and mouths to make them beautiful and quickly headed over to the teens bedroom, and I was met with a sight I never expected to see.

A girl, around 15, hanging from her school tie...

I found a note on the desk and what I read made me, Jeff the killer, want to burst into tears.

_'I'm sorry to whoever has found me like this,_

_Mum, Dad, I loved you, and I am going to tell you the reason I done this._

_Last year, I met this amazing girl, and I instantly fell in love with her. Her name was Jenny, she had long black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes that made me want to cry out in happiness that I found this girl. _

_I never told you about her and I regret that, but I was scared how you would react if you found out I was bi._

_We started going out and it had been 11 months, almost a year, when we had a massive argument._

_I should have never argued with he, her parents had found out she was gay and didn't like it, so they kicked her out, many people were constantly telling her to kill herself at her school. I should have put all my strength together to help her._

_That night we argued on the prom and she walked away and I broke down._

_Two hours later I got a call from her, she had gotten the train back to her home town in England. She was still in the train station and all she said was "Heather, I love you, so much, and I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you, I love you so much and don't forget that love. I love you.." Then all I heard was a train and screaming._

_I stood there listening to what was happening and realised I had just lost the person that meant everything to me. Tears silently falling down my face. _

_I have been thinking for a year now and it has been slowly killing me, and I still love her, and this is the only way for me to be with the beautiful Jenny._

_Calum, John, If you are reading this thank you for being my best friends, I can never thank you enough for being there for me, I love you both._

_This may not make me happy, but I can't live with the guilt,_

_Goodbye, thank you, I love you all,_

_Heather McIntosh..._

I ended up breaking down, this was horrible, I never thought love could cause this...

My thoughts were cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder...


	3. Chapter 3 (jane pov)

**JANES P.O.V (8:20pm)**

'W-what just happened?' I thought to myself.

So many questions were in my head. 'Does Jeff like me? Did he do that to confuse me? Did someone make him do it?'

If this is a joke I don't know how I'm gonna stop myself from killing him. I may be slightly better than him at controlling my emotions but love has always mucked that up. When I love someone my head gets confused easily and I will just break down constantly.

Jeff was the first person that made me figure out that it was love, but part of me thinks that of me and Jeff are together then things are gonna become a lot more dangerous, and it has always been like that with killers. We are created to kill, even if it is each other.

Now don't get me wrong I don't plan on killing Jeff, I will do anything to keep him alive, even if it involves me dying in the process. One thing I am not scared of is death, if anything I welcome it. It'll give me a chance to dream again and be unbreakable. It'll be just like sleeping...or so people say.

Sleeping is one thing I don't feel like I need when I'm alive, there's too many things in life that are to easy to miss, and I don't want to miss them. With being a creepy pasta seeing unique things in life and feeling sheer joy, give me the chance to feel the slightest bit human again.

But with joy comes an equal amount of sadness, like my first proper fight with Jeff.

It hurt more to cause him pain than it did finding my family dead.

~**flashback~ **

"103 Corri Road, got it!" I quietly said to myself.

I climbed through the window into what I guess was the kids bedroom, seeing as there was a dead kid in the bed with a smile carved on its face, and I heard Jeff's giggles in the parents bedroom down the hall. I silently walked into the room and there he was, making his victims "beautiful."

I kicked him in the back with my heels that have blades as the heel. He turned round and laughed psychotically, then held his blood covered knife to my throat, but me, being blessed with quick reflexes managed to quickly get away and pull out my own knife.

We stared into each others unique eyes, and then proceeded to stab and dodge each other until I was half dead and he made his escape.

When I awoke I found a note saying 'better luck next time Jane ;)'

~**Flashback end~**

My thoughts got cut short when I got a feeling that Jeff was in a nearby street.

I put on one of my many black dresses, sorted my long black curly hair and put on my black heels with the blades. If Jeff was gonna put up a fight I would have to be prepared...or as prepared as you can be when your head is spinning with confusion.

I got a couple of creepy pasta's who I knew would be hunting that night and one of them said they saw Jeff go into 214 Cresent Ave.

Great, only a 3 minute run.

…

Once I got to the house the door was already open, and when I stepped inside I heard not giggling, but crying. I went to the, assuming teenagers, bedroom, I saw Jeff on the floor crying, and a body hanging from a tie, there was a note on the ground so I picked it up and read it.

I instantly knew what she was going through, and it brought tears to my eyes. She looked like she had only been dead for about an hour.

Jeff was still crying and I didn't know what to do, so I just placed my hand on his shoulder...


	4. Chapter 4

JEFFS P.O.V

I turned around to see the beauty that is Jane Everlasting. I felt ashamed and ugly to be crying in front of her.

But when she pulled me into a hug, I was stunned that I had never felt such a happiness in my life, she was perfect. Her pale skin was ice cold, her hair smelled amazing and she was strong yet gentle at the same time. I felt like I could stay like that forever.

Now was the time to tell her.

"Jane. I don't want to fight any more. I don't want to hurt you any more. And the reason for that is that I love you.

I have never felt this way before about anyone and I don't think I ever will. Every time I hurt you it hurts me even more. I think your eyes are beautiful. I think your hair is perfect up or down, long or short, curly or straight. I love how perfect your skin is. I love you. I've never regretted hurting someone so much...I'm sorry...for everything"

After getting that off my chest I looked up at her. She was silently staring at me, then let out a long sigh before dropping all of her knives on the floor. She strutted over to me with her fabulous legs and figure and grabbed the collar of my hoodie. Then she pulled me in for a kiss, which started off soft, then got heated very quickly...

...and it was the best kiss in the world!

JANES P.O.V

I could see the pain in his amazing eyes...they had gone bright blue like they normally do when emotion is involved. I had no idea what to do so I decided to pull him in for a hug...and he was really strong.

I really didn't want to move but I desperately needed to tell him how much I love him. I was running through all the scenarios that could happen from this, I'll spare you the details, and I must have taken too long because I snapped out of my thoughts when he said my name. I listened as he said every word I wanted to hear. Every word he said made me love him more than I already did. I made sure to savour every word. While he was speaking, it gave me a chance to notice every tiny detail about him. The way he stood with slightly tilted hips, one knee slightly bent. How good his legs looked in black skinny jeans. How his pale skin was perfect. How beautiful his eyes were. Especially how cute he was when he was nervous.

Once he finished talking I was still staring at his beautiful face. I let out a sigh and droped every single knife I had, and even took my heals off.

I then mustered up enough courage to look him dead in the eye and smirk, as I slowly strutted towards him, attempting to look sexy by slightly swaying my hips. I then grabbed his hoodie, stared him in the eyes, and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss started of soft and slow, and then got heated quickly.

Lets just say that there were a couple hickeys at the end of it...

...and it was the best kiss in the world!


	5. Chapter 5

***trigger warning, I'm sorry but I wrote this when I wasn't in the best mood with myself. Please stay strong. I love you 3***

JEFF'S POV

I rolled over to look at her. The beauty I have always seen in her shining so much brighter now that i could see her at her most calm. Her skin still the same, beautiful, blemish free pale white it has been since I first met her like that. Her hair jet black, curling beautifully around her neck and face, making her paleness stand out more...

...She really is truly beautiful to me.

After last night Jane and I decided to go to a cabin I had found and had been living in for a while and rest for a bit...well...I say rest heh.

When I woke up the next day I was suprised she was still here. I was taking in all her beauty, but when I looked more closely at her arms and her legs, I could see faded brown and red lines, and I knew they weren't my stab wounds.

The thought of her enflicting pain on herself made me tear up. She is so beautiful, smart, amazing. Why would she do that? I may be a murderer or a psychopath...but I still believe no one should feel like that. What if Jane was that girl I had found that had killed herself? Then I would have never met her and even the thought of that made me want to cry.

I tapped jane on the shoulder and she snored slightly. 'Hehe that's cute' I thought to myself, seeing as she's a heavy sleeper I quickly thought of a plan in my head. I grabbed a pen and lightly started writing on her skin. She started to stir so I crept behind the door to see her reaction...

...I didn't expect to see her cry...

She woke up and looked confused at her arms. Then one tear.

Then another,

Then another until she was sobbing into the pillow. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her.

And thats when she said it.

_I love you too._

JANE'S POV

I felt something tickle my arm, but I ignored it at first.

That was until it became unbearably ticklish, so I started moving around until i heard something run off. '_Must have just been a mouse or something,' _I thought.

It took me a little while longer to find the ability to open my eyes. I thought about last night, and while doing so I smiled like an idiot. For a man who is classed as a psychopath or sociopath he can really show when he is enjoying something hehe.

Just as i was beginning to feel happy I looked beside me and low and behold, Jeff wasn't there.

I have to say I kinda expected it. Of course he would leave. Who would love this?

I started to remember all the people at school. Even before Jeff had changed at the school I was getting bullied. Apparently if you're different people dont like you. Constantly being told you're ugly, being told you're worthless, being told to "just go die" really does get to you after a while. It still gets to me sometimes. In fact. I still remember it every day. Every minute. Every second.

I don't think people realise how even just words can stick in your head. Slowly destroying you until you feel the need to give up. Until you have to draw your own blood or starve yourself to feel relief.

I don't fell the pain of the steel blade anymore. My skin has become used to it, hence why I would always get straight back up if Jeff stabbed me.

I looked down at my arms, expecting to see the dark scars I made on myself to find relief. I was confused when instead all I could see was three words on every single scar.

Every little scar,

Every little mark,

Had the three most important words on them. _I LOVE YOU._

Thats when I could feel the tears drip down my face, followed by warm arms. Then I said something i never thought i would be able to say to someone...

..._I love you too._


	6. Chapter 6

JEFF'S POV

It's been about a month since me and Jane fell for each other, and I have been so happy. We still do separate killings but sometimes we'll have a killing where we go as a duo. She's perfect. And she genuinely seems happy. Most of the time my eyes are blue now because... I have to say it...I am in love with Miss Jane Everlasting.

And it feels so good to be able to say that about someone.

I know what it's like to be in love now. I get butterflies when I see her. My head starts spinning when I think about her. When I see her all I can do is smile.

She's with me right now, trying on her new black dresses, each one looking beautiful on her. I still write on her scars every morning. She still cries at them. When I found out they were tears of happiness I was relieved. She told me all about how she felt, I'm helping her with it. She's getting better. When she tells me the stories I do cry. No one should ever feel like that.

I know I'm a murderer.

But if I came across a person self-harming I would ask them who made them feel like this, and kill that person they said in the slowest, most painful way. If they say it was themselves…then I wouldn't kill them. I would do all I can to make them believe they are fine.

That's what I'm doing with Jane.

And I intend to do everything I can.

I have never felt like that. But I can imagine how terrible it must be to have felt so worthless for so long. You're always worth something to someone. And Jane is worth everything to me.

After Jane had come back from her killing I made us dinner. She still doesn't eat a lot but she's trying.

We went out for a short walk through the woods where no one goes. We stopped and sat in a clearing and lay down. We must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up…

…Jane was gone…

…All I could here was a little girl giggling. And I knew where she was being taken.

…And I was going to get her back!

JANE'S POV

I love him.

That's all I can say.

I love Jeff the killer.

When I see him I get butterflies and feel lovesick. It's amazing. I fall more in love with him every day.

He cried when I told him my stories and his eyes are always blue around me now…so I guess he loves me to. He also still writes I love you on my arms every morning, and I still can't believe someone loves me. I'm so happy. I cry when he writes the notes on my arms because it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done before. He's perfect…and I'm rambling on like a lovesick teenager haha.

We've started doing killings together, and I'm pretty sure Jeff has planned all of these killings since I told him my stories as he's killed everyone that ever hurt me. I have nothing against it though. I'd gladly kill them. He's sitting here with me. Watching me try on my dresses. I have to say I do still blush around him, it's hard to see with my skin tone but I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm still don't completely like my body but Jeff's helping, and I'm trying. Whenever I eat it makes him smile knowing I'm trying, and if it makes him smile then I'll keep trying.

I came back to the smell of food warmly inviting me into the house. Jeff must have been cooking, '_aww that's sweet"_I thought to myself. Surprisingly, he's an amazing cook, which has been one of the reasons I have been eating, his food is AMAZING. Maybe instead of a serial killer he should be a chef haha.

After the meal I suggested we go on a walk, because I was in a romantic mood and the forest is beautiful. It just looks so enchanted. I often walk through it after killing, it lets me think and relax.

Surprisingly Jeff agreed to go on a walk. He's a bit lazy when he's at home, but then again he does kill a lot more people than me in one night. Anyway. I took him to the forest and we found a clearing. We sat for hours and just talked about random things, but I'm sure I could hear giggling. I chose to ignore it because I was surprisingly tired.

Jeff and I talked for a bit longer until we both drifted off into a warm sleep.

I was awoken by something prodding my arm. I opened my eyes slowly to a little girl smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back and whispered "_Hey there, what's your name?"_and she replied sweetly with "_Alice heehee."_

I blinked and almost screamed when I saw she had transformed to a little girl covered in blood with a creepy smile, I didn't have time to scream, something hit my head and the last thingI could here was a sinister giggle…

**Hey guys Heather here, I'm thinking of adding another character in later chapters so if you would like to be a character just inbox me..also my tumblr is Hellyeah-mogarjones,**

**Love ya, stay strong 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**JEFF'S POV**

I needed a plan. I had to get her back but I had to make sure to get her out alive. As for me? As long as she's safe I do not mind what happens to me, she is way more important than me. Always has been always will be. She needs a safe life, away from harm. Not only does she need a safe life. She deserves a safe life. I caused her to feel the pain and grief of losing your family. She deserves a safe and happy life now.

I got my knife and scratched into the wood of the cabin my plan. I had a good memory so I didn't need to look at the plan I had drawn for long before I left, running as fast as I could. Even at my speed it was going to take a while to get where they were keeping her.

Why is he doing this?

Is it because I love her?

Whatever it is. It's definitely got my attention. I know I'm walking into a trap but Jane means too much to me for me to leave her. I need her to be alive no matter what. I love her.

I'm running through the forest. Dodging stray tree branches. I stopped when I saw a massive change in the forest outside the cabin and the one that was ahead of me. The forest seemed to be going on forever, every direction looked the same, no clear path, abandoned vehicles and buildings. A large empty tunnel was ahead. I knew where I was.

I was in slender forest.

I knew what I had to do. I looked around and of course on the tree next to me I saw a note.

_**Only seven more pages Jeff. Can you find them in time? It's not just me writing these notes as you will see every time you find a note. The only way you can get to where Jane is, is to find the other seven. We hope to see you soon Jeff.**_

_**~ Slender**_

If that's what it takes, then I will find the notes. Surely it's not that simple.

He wouldn't make it that simple,

Right?

**JANE'S POV**

That giggling.

I recognise it.

I used to hear it when I would have a nightmare abou-

Surely it can't be her. Alice. The little girl covered in blood from my dreams. Why could I not recognise her? How did she find me? I remember reading stories about her but I never thought she was real. Does that mean the others are real? The stories?

…Am I one of them?

I can't open my eyes but I can still hear. Just now all I can hear is that cruel, sinister giggle along with an older, deeper voice. My head is soon filled with the unbearable sound of static and even though my eyes are closed I can see it too. It's so painful. I can feel myself slipping away again until it goes black and silent.

I wake up later and this time I can open my eyes. Low and behold Alice is sitting on the floor staring up at me but beside her are who I assume to be Laughing Jack and Eyeless jack. I feel my heartbeat quicken when I realise every character from every creepypasta I have read is here. Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Alice. Masky, Hoody, the girl with red hair from the Kagome Kagome story, and finally, Slender himself. I start panicking and moving about, but I can't. I can't run or move my arms which just makes me panic more until I hear someone whisper "_shhh" _into my ear. I turn my head and see Slender standing there.

"_Welcome to Slender mansion, Miss Everlasting."_


	8. Chapter 8

JEFF'S POV

As soon as I stepped into the forest it went silent. I found a torch on the ground and its pitch black all around me. Guess it'll come in handy. I take a step and I hear the crackle of dirt and twigs under my foot. Bare trees surrounded me, making it impossible to see anything out there. The torch only gave me enough light to see a few feet in front of me.

Something's off.

He wouldn't make it this easy.

I begin to walk faster, but after a while I realise that if I try to run something pushes me back. 'Guess there's no running then' I thought to myself.

After what feels like five minutes I found a "page".

It read **"**_**There is a twist to this Jeff. Every time you find a page, one of the other CP's will be in the forest, they will either be in danger or trying to kill you, also, every time a page is found, the other pages will be moved ~ S"**_

As soon as I finished reading the page static covered my eyes and my head was pounding. When my eyes regained sight the page had disappeared. I heard faint noises in the distance suggesting someone else was here. I guess if they need help I will find them, and if they want to kill me then they will find me. I've never met all the CP's, but 7 won't hurt me, right?

I'm guessing he's going to try and turn some of my favoured CP's against me, so I can't kill them, but if it's the only way to get Jane back then I'll have to stop them.

I hear a new sound, almost like a music box, and I can feel myself being drawn towards it. At this point I didn't know where in the forest I was, but I guess I'm going to keep walking towards the music.

The closer I got, the more I could hear the words being said, until I realised what was being sung..

_**Kagome kagome. **_

_**Kago no naka no tori wa.**_

_**Itsu itsu deyaru. **_

_**Yoake no ban ni.**_

_**Tsuru to kame ga subetta.**_

_**Ushiro no shoumen dare.**_

Soon enough, there she was, the rogue girl with red hair from the experiment. The little girl with the missing arm, with the sleepless smile on her face, singing kagome kagome. From behind her, all of the other children from the experiment appeared. Then she asked the question…

"_**Would you like to play with us?"**_

I had no other option but to play with them.

We formed a circle and I stood in the middle, everything was going well…

…**Until I flinched…**

JANE'S POV

"What am I doing here? Why are you here? You can't be real. You're just stories" I asked, fear being pushed out of my voice for anger.

"_**We're not stories Jane. If we were stories we would be on pages, in books. No. We are visions, we are alive because of people's minds. We are, what you would call, nightmares. You're here because we need to show you that you have also become a nightmare, and you have fallen in love with one who has been known never to love someone. If a nightmare, or how you would call it, Creepy pasta, falls in love with another CP, then they have to test their love for them, along with proving they are still worthy of being a nightmare, don't worry. You won't be here for long."**_

"I'm not one of you. I'm a human."

"_**Jane, you've read all of our stories, and you became one of us when you didn't die from Jeff's doings. The only reason being someone had a nightmare of you, we don't know who and we never will, but sometimes it occurs. Just like you were the one that created Alice."**_

"If Jeff fails, what happens?"

"_**I have high hopes he won't, for he doesn't have to kill them, just stop them, but if he can't? Simple…he'll be no one's nightmare anymore."**_

I swear in that moment my heart stopped.

"I know you won't fail Jeff, I love you too much to doubt you." Was the last thing I whispered to myself before I blacked out again.


End file.
